


Courting Death

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ Courting Death _ **

* * *

 

With twists, turns and flips

Wild stunts and amazing tricks

He is courting Death

* * *

 

About the Immortal Stuntman and Cloud Arcobaleno Skull, from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
